Fishing requires bait and bait is an integral part of a fisherman's requirements. The purpose underlying the present invention is to enable a fisherman to accurately cut a compound miter on a herring bait fish so that the bait fish may have a spinning action or be placed in a Sure Spin Herring Helmet® with perfect alignment of a SureSpin Herring Helmet® to the bait fish. Utilizing the present invention, a fisherman eliminates the risk of accident and creates a perfectly cut bait fish to place into a Sure Spin Herring Helmet®. This invention eliminates the need to hand cut a herring bait fish or even mis-cut the compound miter angle whereby a fisherman would not be able to use the bait fish for its intended purpose and waste a bait fish.